


Energy

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [19]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insano's been experimenting and needs Linkara's help with the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=1066801#t1066801).

Linkara had planned to spend a quiet afternoon reading the next comic on his review pile and maybe getting a script done. Indeed, he had just settled down to do just that when there was a frantic knocking on his door.

Linkara sighed in frustration and got up to answer. It was either a delivery man or a villain trying to kill him, and either way he was not in the mood. He swung the door open, intending to chew out whoever it was on the other side, but before he could speak, he was tackled to the ground by an energetic mop of dark hair.

“Oh my God, Linkara, I feel amazing!” Spoony said, hugging Linkara tightly, oblivious to the fact that they were both on the ground. “I could run a whole mile and not break and sweat and I was going to but Insano wouldn’t let me and I might have accidentally knocked over some of his test tubes, so he said we should come here and I am so glad to see you and we can do so many exciting things and hey, we should totally fuck later cause it’s been a really long time and I am so frustrated by that, but you know it costs four hundred dollars to come see you and I don’t really have that money but Insano did so here we are! Oh, and you really should change the name on your door because it’s been out of date for like, four years and it gets really annoying and I could probably repaint it right now and…”

Linkara gently shoved Spoony off of him and looked up at the second visitor. Insano was standing in the doorway, looking incredibly irritated. “What did you do this time?” Linkara asked.

“It was an accident!” Insano snapped. “I was testing out my new energy ray—designed to keep people awake for two or three days without needing to sleep—and Spoony was available. But apparently I got the dosage too high because he’s been like this for three days and it’s starting to get really annoying!”

“So you spent sixteen hundred dollars to bring him here for me to babysit?” Linkara asked.

“He’s already destroyed half my lab because we don’t have enough space for him to run around in,” Insano snapped. “And I have work to do!”

“So do I!” Linkara glanced at Spoony, who was back on his feet and bouncing like he had springs in his shoes. “Seriously, Insano, it’s not like I have space for him either!”

“You have an entire spaceship!” Insano pointed out. “I’m sure at least one of the rooms up there is big enough.”

Linkara sighed. “Fine, whatever,” he said. “Do you know how long this will last?”

“No more than another day or two,” Insano said. “Unless you figure out a good way to use up all his energy before that.”

“I think I can handle it,” Linkara said. “Go home and don’t do anything villainous while I’m busy!”

“Don’t worry,” Insano said. “Him not sleeping means I don’t either.” With that, the scientist turned around and left, slamming the door behind him.

Linkara sighed and turned back to Spoony. “Spoony,” he said patiently.

“Yeah?” Spoony answered. “Do you have something exciting planned? Maybe a boss battle, cause I feel like I could kick Mechakara’s ass all the way back to Jupiter right now and I couldn’t bring a weapon cause of airport security but you have lots of weapons and they’re all super-awesome and I really, really need something to do cause I can’t seem to sit still or sleep or anything and hey, we could totally go out and run around the block for two or three hours, right?”

“No,” Linkara said. “It’s cold out and I have work to do.”

Spoony pouted. “But Linkara!” he whined. “I can’t just sit here and watch you work! That’s boring and there’s so much out there to see! Ooo, we should drive to Minneapolis and frighten people by being all awesome and shit and we should totally get some ice cream cause I haven’t had any in ages but I really want some and maybe then we could, I don’t know, roll in a meadow like lovey couples do, or maybe hitchhike to Canada or anything and don’t you want to explore the world and raise hell and shit with me?”

“Spoony!” Linkara snapped. “All of that sounds really great, but I don’t have the mentality of a Jack Russell terrier at the moment, so you’re going to have to find other ways to entertain yourself!”

“Like what?” Spoony asked. “I can’t do that stuff alone, it wouldn’t be any fun if you weren’t there! Besides, it’s been forever since we did anything together and I’ve really missed it.”

Linkara sighed. “Tell you what,” he said. “We can go to the park when I’m done scripting and you can run around and scare people then, okay?”

“How long will it take for you to finish?” Spoony asked.

“Give me an hour or two,” Linkara said. “Until then…I don’t know, go see 90’s Kid. He might be able to keep up with you.”

“Okay!” Spoony bounded down the hall to find the teen while Linkara sat back down on the futon and got back to work.

*

Two hours later, Linkara finished writing his script and went down the hall to get Spoony. He was still with 90’s Kid, the two of them chattering nonstop and not listening to each other. Linkara shook his head and clapped his hands. “Spoony,” he said. “We can go to the park now.”

Spoony was on his feet in a moment, still bouncing like an enthusiastic child. 90’s Kid looked up hopefully and Linkara sighed. “You can come too,” he said.

“Awesome!” 90’s Kid got up just as quickly as Spoony. As they went to grab their coats, Linkara smiled to himself. At least with 90’s Kid there, he wouldn’t have to keep up with Spoony alone.

As soon as they were on the street, Spoony looked at 90’s Kid. “I’ll race you there!” he said.

“Okay!” 90’s Kid looked at Linkara. “Count us off, dude!”

Linkara sighed. “Ready, set, go,” he said, and the other two were off like a shot, running down the street and shouting at each other the whole way. Linkara rubbed his temple, remembering why he had made the decision not to have children.

Still, with the two of them dashing off, Linkara was able to take a more leisurely walk to the park. It was a nice day out, if a bit chilly, and he was glad to get some fresh air. He got to the park in due time to see Spoony and 90’s Kid chasing each other around in what seemed to be an overly-complicated game of tag. Linkara sat down on a park bench, keeping an eye on them to ensure they didn’t knock over any small children. Fortunately, in spite of their high energy, they were still careful.

As the afternoon wore on, Linkara noticed that Spoony seemed to be slowing down a bit, and as evening fell, the tag game stopped and Spoony looked less energetic than before. This culminated in him finally stopping entirely and stumbling to the bench. “Ugh,” Spoony groaned as he all but collapsed next to Linkara. “Wipeout.”

Linkara quickly pressed his fingertips against Spoony’s neck, feeling for a pulse. Sure enough, his heart rate was still frantic, but it seemed to be slowing a bit. “Looks like you’re crashing,” Linkara said. “90’s Kid, can you help me get him home?”

“Okay, dude,” 90’s Kid said. Between the two of them, they got Spoony back to the apartment and into the bedroom. Linkara laid Spoony down on the bed and nodded to 90’s Kid to go. The teen left and Linkara laid down next to Spoony.

“How are you feeling?” he asked gently.

“Mmm…” Spoony moaned. “Real sleepy. Like I could pass out for days.”

Linkara nodded. “That’s expected,” he said. “You haven’t slept in a while.” He pulled Spoony into his arms, allowing him to lay on his chest. “Just go to sleep. I’ll look after you.”

“Okay,” Spoony mumbled, cuddling closer to Linkara. “Thanks, ‘Kara.”

Linkara kissed the top of his head. “Good night, Spoony.”


End file.
